


Around and Around

by TheIsolatedShadow



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Dancing and Singing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Potionless - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, all chapter titles are references to four seasons songs, butterfly bog, how did I think of this, thanks to my binge watching Netflix movies I discovered this movie, why do i love this movie?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIsolatedShadow/pseuds/TheIsolatedShadow
Summary: Crown Princess Connie of the Wildlands isn't exactly what many people think of when they imagine their ideal Princess. Long awaited heir to the Bog King and his wife, Queen Marianne, she could pass for an ordinary fairy with her short brown hair from her mother and the blue eyes of her aunt, until you notice the armour-like skin and pattern on her fairy shaped wings and the vision is shattered into tiny pieces. When war breaks out throughout the many kingdoms, she takes it upon herself to stop it from reaching her home, until she is stranded in an unknown place with a fairy without his wings.





	Around and Around

 When Crown Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom and Queen of the Dark Forest had failed to produce an heir to both thrones, no one had cared. She was young, and had lots of time to add to the royal families. She was too busy splitting her time between both kingdoms to not only learn how to govern the Fairy Kingdom but act like the Dark Forest's Queen with royal visits and meetings each and every day.

At first, it had been easy as the new castle for her husband, the Bog King, hadn't been finished and they temporarily lived in the castle still occupied by her father King Dagda and her sister, Princess Dawn. But when the castle had been finished-looking bigger and better than it had been before, especially since it wasn't just a decorated tree stump-she flew back and forth from both castles day after day, until Bog suggested that they both split their time between both places so she wouldn't stress herself out so much. 

When Queen Marianne of the newly merged kingdom 'the Wildlands' had failed to produce an heir during her first five years on the throne, no one had minded much. Dawn was her heir, and although not married to Sunny yet she could still produce with the elf, and continue the lineage. Most citizens didn't worry that their dear Queen had not given birth to a child, she was still young and was still learning how to govern them without messing everything up.

When Queen Marianne of the Wildlands had failed to produce an heir during her first ten years on the throne, people began to panic. Most of them blamed their new King for being a goblin and essentially incompatible with a fairy, and they began to take sides; some thinking that Marianne should produce a child with a surrogate father, while the others began to turn to the newly married Crown Princess Dawn to produce an heir to rule after her sister's death.

A small portion of people who didn't agree with them thought that Marianne should abdicate and place Dawn on the throne, essentially splitting both kingdoms again and making Marianne and the Bog King go back to the Dark Forest. They were so extreme that a meeting between the ministers-two from each race; fairies, goblins, brownies and elves-and the royal family had been called. 

A two hour meeting ended with a final suggestion, to the horror of the entire family; either start training Dawn for her future duties as Queen or have Marianne produce an heir with a surrogate, more importantly and suggested by the people, the now disgraced knight Roland. The Queen put up such a fuss that it nearly rivalled the Bog King's own fury.

However, when Dowager Queen Griselda of the Dark Forest walked in and shared her own story of trying to conceive with her deceased husband, it gave them hope. She revealed the reason why Bog looked so fairy-like then most was because of his grandmother, who was a fairy. The surprise and shock on every attendee's faces had encouraged Griselda to finish her story.

The fairy had fallen in love with a goblin, the King of the Dark Forest-which made Marianne and Bog both look at each other, and Dawn to giggle-and married. When they couldn't produce, they went to the Sugar Plum Fairy but another one, who was around during that time. She had disappeared so many years ago and the Plum they had now was her replacement. She gave them a potion that was able to allow them to produce only one child and they had Bog's father, a fairy-goblin hybrid. When she married Bog's father, they had been able to produce naturally because of his goblin characteristics and had created an entirely new sub species of goblin in the form of their son, who was stunned into silence at the end of the table.

With his fairy genes, they could potentially create a fairy-goblin hybrid like his father and if not, they could see Plum who had went back to live in her original home before she had been imprisoned. With hope in their hearts, especially for the Queen and King who were even more delighted and emotional when Dawn and Sunny revealed that they wouldn't have a single child until a Crown Prince or Princess was bestowed to their family, the meeting was adjoined.

It was a dark, rainy day when Queen Marianne of the Wildlands miscarried her first child.

The Spring Ball, thrown not only to celebrate the start of the season but also the announcement of their pregnancy, had started with a dance between the Queen and King, until many other couples joined. Bog had been separated from his wife to stop his mother and Plum from pairing up a poor elf and a shy brownie together, and Marianne had joined her sister to the side who had been taking a little break from dancing with Sunny who had went to drag Plum over to dance to help distract her from matchmaking.

A few minutes later Marianne began to complain of stomach pains and went to retire, walking over to Bog to announce her retirement before she stopped walking suddenly to sway on the spot. All eyes turned to her, some confused and other concerned.

Bog turned to her at Plum's gasp and his eyes widened. "Mari-" began to leave his lips but she collapsed, heading straight to the ground. A roar of "MARIANNE!" tore from his throat and before he could even move, arms wrapped around his wife to safely lay her down on the ground, cradling her on their lap.

Dawn held her sister close to her chest, brushing brown hair out of her sweaty, pale face. "Marianne?" she let out in a whisper, something uncharacteristic of her but which broke the hearts of everyone in the room. Bog flew across the room to them followed by Sunny, Plum and Griselda.

"She must be ill!" Sunny crouched to his wife's side, who was close to sobbing. To check Dawn placed a hand on her forehead, but shook her head when she didn't detect a rise in temperature. Bog took Marianne from her, looking down at the love of his life.

"Tough Girl?"

"Bog." a distraught voice to his left broke out.

"Marianne?" he continued, ignoring them.

"Bog!" he whipped his head to the side to growl at Plum, but she wasn't even looking at him. Instead her eyes were on someone else, and when he followed her line of sight his heart nearly stopped.

Dawn was staring down at her hands, covered in a deep red. Her own blue eyes were even wide then normal as she lifted her dress up with her fingertips to show the same deep red on the pure white attire. She looked up at her brother-in-law in surprise and shock, and he let out a yell mixed with a sob of anger and grief.

The entire ballroom was silent except for the sobs from their Princess.

When Queen Marianne of the Wildlands woke a few days later and learned of her loss, she locked herself away to mourn. Not even Bog, her dear husband and who she loved so deeply, could get inside of their shared room to her and instead friends and family tread about on eggshells, waiting for the moment she left to join them in their own mourning. Servants left plates of food outside the door, and when they went back to collect the plate it was still there but entirely finished, so they knew she was eating.

No one expected Griselda to be the one to get her out. Sitting on the other end of the door, the mother-in-law to the Queen began to tell of a time shortly after the birth of her son, when she became pregnant again. She had been ecstatic alongside her husband, even two year old Bog was excited for a younger sibling, and they had been given a daughter twenty months later. One morning she went to see if their bubbly, cheerful baby daughter was awake, but she wasn't. She never did.

Griselda was too invested into her story to see or even hear a door open, and Marianne staring down at her until she felt her hand on her shoulder. The isolated Queen whispered a very quiet 'I'm sorry', startling her mother-in-law before she hugged her.

When she walked into the room that her husband, sister and brother-in-law were inside, the entire group fell silence, staring at her. Marianne could only rub her left forearm and walk to her husband, who stood staring at her sadly. "M-" she flew the rest of the way to him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, sobbing into his chest. He dropped his arms and wrapped them around her, squeezing his eyes shut tightly only to open them a minute later to make eye contact with his mother, who stood smiling in the doorway.

When Queen Marianne of the Wildlands fell pregnant again five years later, she didn't even know until a few weeks in, when she had continued to throw up every single day. When she came back to the birthday breakfast thrown for her that morning, apologising to her family and friends, all Dawn and Plum had to do was glance at each other, knowing they had come to the same conclusion, before breaking out into fits of squeals.

After ten minutes of trying to calm them both down-and then Griselda and Sunny who also realised-did the news come out in a yell from everyone. Stunned, both of them did not react until Dawn whispered 'you're going to have a baby' with happiness laced into her voice. Marianne began to laugh to the confusion of everyone until she began to sob in delight. Bog's reaction was to fly up in the air and cheer before flying down to hug his wife in joy.

When the Crown Princess of the Wildlands had been born, the entire kingdom had rejoiced. They had woken up to a 199 cannon salute at four in the morning, and when the sleep from their eyes cleared and realisation dawned on them, they had all rushed out into the streets to cheer.

The parents sat in their bed of moss, both glowing with parental pride, Marianne cradling their newborn unnamed daughter in her arms as she slept. 

"Marianne? Bog?" Dawn's voice came from outside the door. "Can we come in now? Pleaseeee?"

Bog laughed. "Yes, ya can all come in."

The door opened and Dawn, Sunny, Griselda, Plum, Stuff and Thang all ran or flew in, chattering excitedly between each other as they approached the bed. "Would you like to hold her?" Marianne first asked Griselda, who eagerly took the baby and held her close, beaming happily before one by one she was passed around. Bog was on the edge of his seat when Stuff and Thang both held her but luckily for them and their heads, she was safely carried and then returned to her kneeling aunt, who wanted to hold her one more time.

"What's her name?" her sister cooed to the baby rather then the parents who she was talking too.

"Well, I did mention one name. A name that holds a tradition in our family." Marianne sent a wink at Dawn which made her gasp and smile, but everyone else were as confused as each other.

"What name?" Sunny asked.

"Do you know the band, Four Seasons?" he and Plum nodded, but the others-the goblins to be more precise-still looked confused except for Bog who had already went through the explanation. Dawn passed the baby back to Marianne so she could cover her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Yeah, a band of all male fairies. What of them?"

"Well, Dawn and I were named after two of their songs; 'Dawn (Go Away)'-" she gestured to her giggling sister. "-and 'C'Mon Marianne.'" the grimace from said-fairy and the flinch from Dawn did not go unnoticed. "But there was another song Mom loved; 'Connie-O'. She would sing it any and everywhere when we were younger." she looked down at her hands, smiling sadly but a reassuring hand on her shoulder made her continue. "So, I suggested the name Connie to Bog, and that's what we've decided if the baby was a girl, Dagda if she were a boy but, here she is!"

"Connie." Plum sighed. "What a beautiful name."

"Someone should tell the ministers, they're outside anxiously waiting to make the announcement of her name." Griselda spoke up. Thang turned and ran to the door, opening it slightly to talk to waiting ministers on the other side.

"The name shall be; Ronnie!" he crossed his arms from behind and stood tall and proud, but inside the room everyone glared.

"CONNIE!" they all yelled and with a sheepish laugh Thang shut the door. A whine came from the baby in Marianne's arms as she was rudely awoken from her nap. The new mother let out a "Oh!" of astonishment and panic as the baby looked up at her, a little miserable that she had been woken up until she noticed the fairy holding her was her mother, and she gurgle.

"She has such pretty blue eyes." Marianne whispered.

"They may change over time." Griselda said. "All newborn babies eyes are blue."

Marianne shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Her eyes are the same blue as Dawn's."

Dawn's head shot up. "Really?" she asked, incredulous. Marianne smiled and nodded, and Bog leaned down to look at his daughter.

"Why, she's right!" he smiled up at his sister-in-law, who he treated like his own sister. "Baby blue, like ya own." Dawn giggled and hid her face into Sunny's shoulder to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Stop trying to make me cry." she giggled.

"You know what this means, Dawn?" Sunny made his wife look up. "We can have our own child!"

Dawn shot up into the air. "Really?!" she asked again, this time much louder. Sunny's nod and Marianne's smile confirmed it. She yelled in excitement before she stopped abruptly. "Oops!" she sheepishly smiled down at her sister and brother-in-law who both did not looked amused but didn't say anything. Connie closed her eyes again and nuzzled into her mother.

"Wait!" Plum said. "Why doesn't she not look like Bog? At all?"

Griselda frowned. "You're right, my husband didn't look more fairy then goblin. It was more of a mix of the two."

Marianne smiled up at Bog. "You're right, Griselda." she pulled back the blanket covered the child to show armour-like plates identical to her fathers, except they were much smoother because of her age.

The awkward silence was broken by Dawn, who giggled from her place in the air. "Luckily she doesn't have his nose."

Bog jumped up, glaring up at his sister-in-law. "What was that?" he growled, but he couldn't stop the smile from his face. When he had first saw the plates, he had immediately hated himself for ruining his beautiful daughter but Marianne's soft words of comfort had calmed him down, and although right now he was messing with Dawn, he still felt a sense of dread wash over him for what he had given his child.

"I said; luckily she doesn't have his nose." Dawn repeated and with a squeal flew around the room as Bog chased after her. She flew out of the window and Bog looked back at Marianne, giving her a grin.

"I'll be back." he flew out of the window after his sister-in-law. Marianne rolled her eyes, but giggled at the antics of her husband.

"Daddy is silly, isn't he, Connie?"

The baby only blinked in response because she wasn't old enough to smile or laugh yet, and because she had just been born a few hours before.

When Crown Princess Connie of the Wildlands was twelve days old, she was presented to her people in the arms of her mother as she and her husband stood in front of the castle, waving to the crowds of people gathered to see their first glimpse of their Princess. They were delighted, finally.

* * *

"Why don't ya unfurl those wings like Mommy's and fly for Daddy?"

Big blue eyes blinked back up at him in response and Bog groaned. "Bog?" Marianne walked into the room. "What are you doing?"

"Tryin' ta get her ta fly." he looked to her and then quickly back to his two year old daughter, who was standing next to him in her pyjamas ready for bed. She looked over at her mother and grinned.

"Why are you pushing her? You know she won't do it when you're forcing her too." Marianne crossed her arms, stepping into the room.

"Because our niece is one and she's able to fly." was his answer before he crouched down in front of Connie, drawing her attention back to him. "Don't ya want to fly with Mommy and Daddy? Like cousin Ivy?"

"No, Daddy." was her reply. Marianne stifled a laugh by sealing her mouth tightly, lips pursed. Bog shot her a look but kept his focus on his daughter.

"Why not?"

"I don't want too." now that got both of their attention.

"And why is that?" Marianne walked to her daughter and crouched next to her.

Connie opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, thinking for a few minutes before replying; "'cause Daddy or Mommy can carry me."

"We can't carry you forever." Marianne ran a hand through her daughter's rich brown hair.

"Oh..." she looked down at the ground. Bog placed a hand on her shoulder, throwing a concerned look at his wife.

"Why don't we get you into bed?" she picked her up and carried her to her own moss bed covered in leaf-made blankets and pillow. She pulled the blankets up and laid her daughter down, tucking her into the bed. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight, Mommy." she whispered back. Marianne kissed her forehead and stepped back so Bog could say 'goodnight'.

"Ya know, Connie, ya can fly wheneva ya want." he said, kissing her temple. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy." she snuggled down into the bed and closed her eyes as her parents left quietly, turning on her nightlight and closing the door after themselves. Connie began to drift off until a squawk from outside made her eyes snap open and she sat up, looking at her window. When she didn't see anything, but heard the squawking continue, she got up and climbed out of bed, running over. "Hewwo?"

Another squawk made her look up at a nearby tree, seeing a bird nest into the distance. She narrowed her eyes, peering at the shadow moving closer and closer to the edge, until it fell out and straight down to the ground below.

Something took over her as she screamed in fear for the poor baby bird, only a couple of weeks old, as it tried to flap it's wings to keep flight. She felt a rush of wind  and suddenly she had caught the baby bird tightly in her arms, or tried too as her wings flapped furiously to keep them both in the air.

"Poor baby!" she cried out as they came closer to the ground slowly because of their weight she couldn't keep them up. She scrunched up her face and flapped her wings more until they were level with the nest and she deposited the baby bird back into it's home, where it's brothers and sisters were squawking. "Bedtime! Fow me and you!"

She waved and flew back to her window and to bed. "Night night." she called to the empty room, nuzzling into her blankets and pillows and falling asleep, the nightlight still illuminating the room.

A few windows away, Bog and Marianne stood at their own window, jaws dropped from what they witnessed. It wasn't that their baby had caught another baby-they both felt quite proud-and it wasn't because their daughter had flew on her own accord, but because her wings had unfurled to show the familiar butterfly shape and pattern that resembled her mother and aunts, except they were transparent, just like her fathers. They were like glass, and would help her curve and cut through the air in the future. From what Griselda had told them, her husband and Bog's fathers wings were exactly the same as his sons and not exactly pretty with the shape of his wings, but Connie's were stunning to look at.

"You saw that too, right?" Marianne whispered.

A twinkle came into Bog's eye as he replied. "I did...how did our two year old carry a baby bird like that? She's like half of it's size!"

She glared as he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Connie was named after the Four Seasons song 'Connie-O' which is what the chapter title is named AND they are fairy-fied to have their own version of their band in the Strange Magic universe. Connie is named from two of their songs just like Marianne and Dawn both were, from the songs 'C'mon Marianne' (sang in the movie) and 'Dawn (Go Away)'. Her cousin Ivy is named from their song 'Ivy'. 
> 
> Another little trivia fact for you, 'Ronnie', the name Thang thought that they had said, is also a name for another Four Seasons song. The more you know!


End file.
